The Companions
by MagmaLava
Summary: They were the companions. Royalty, Assassins, Healers, Knights, Rangers, everyone. They were known by their regions. The Kanto heroes Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green. The Johto warriors Gold, Silver, Soul, and Crystal. The hoenn saviors Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire. The sinnoh legends Dia, Pearl, and Platina. They are powerful as one, invincible as all. Accepting OCs! Form on profile.
1. The Stand

**Author's notes: The story I wrote myself was, well, crap. Terrible pacing, bad explanations: the lot. Thanks to a beta reader who edited this document, (to what it is now), this story is _much, much _better. Thanks SinCity! Anyway, please rate and review. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: MagmaLava does not own Pokemon!**

The patrol crept along, adrenaline pumping through their veins. They already lost a handful of their men, with only twenty of their soldiers still standing, the outlook on their survival looked grim. Unsurprisingly, tensions were high among them.

"Did you see Joseph back there? He was j-just…slaughtered," an archer whispered, his voice shaking.

"I know, I was there, and I can't handle this freaking place anymore than you can…"

"Everywhere I look I just see the dead left and right, how the heck are we going to defeat th-"

"Shut your mouths!" The mens' superior yelled at them for their comments, though judging by his tone even he was a bit shaken from the earlier conflict. He surveyed the surrounding area for enemies before he saw fit to turn his sights back to the squadron.

"We are not going to lose to against a bunch of savages. We have trained ourselves day in and day out to peak physical prowess and I'll be damned if a bunch of guerilla low-lives pierce of defens-_**UURGH!**_" The stocky guardsman's speech was cut short as a blade speared through his chest. The soldier's body collapsed to ground as the attacker retracted his weapon; it was a stunning sight to the rest of the patrol squadron. The assailant saw this as an opportunity, and made a signal that had more enemies rush into the area; it was an ambush. Soon the squad captain regained his composure and began howling orders in place of the man that was just cut down.

"Men! Wheel formation! Don't let them get you by surprise!" The spearmen immediately formed a protective barrier with their weapons out forward, their archers positioned in the middle of the circle. "Archers, fire!" The three archers began their retaliation, rapidly shooting arrows all around the perimeter in hopes of warding off their attackers. The armed creatures carried on with their assault however, amassing at the group's front and charged at their formation.

The soldiers let out a battle cry and began to thrust their spears, attempting to push back the enemy. Blow by blow, combatants from both sides fought for dominance. Archers continued their support, attacking the creatures with arrow after arrow, picking them off one by one. The creatures' numbers augmented their strength, however, as they continue trying to break through the defenses. As the soldiers fall in the front fall to their wounds, the captain gave another order as he attacked one of the enemy creatures head on.

"Break the Wheel formation! Get these bastards all in the front!"

The sudden rush of soldiers was a sufficient enough force to push back their attackers, and the strategy paid off; surprised by the sudden force, the ambushing forced dwindled and the creatures were forced to run off to regroup their numbers. They had survived another battle, but their sense of victory was short-lived. The attack had taken its toll; about half of their forces were killed, leaving only a handful of soldiers and archers and their captain.

The captain found himself and his remaining soldiers in a field littered with the bodies of friend and foe alike, as he looked behind him to see the area ablaze in further conflict. Faced with the dwindling number of his forces and the forces of his peers, he dawned upon a grave realization.

"We can't hold off another attack like this..." he muttered to himself, staring at the scared faces of his remaining unit, "but we can't fall back either..." He was running out of time, soon those monsters would come back any moment, and their numbers would probably look unchanged. He looked at one of his private, who was busy trying to get his spear ready, and hesitantly made a decision. "Joel!"

"Yes, captain!" Joel yelled as he whipped around, staring at the captain's face.

The captain took out some of his stationary and hastily wrote out a message, signed it, and thrust it into the young man's hands. "I'm entrusting you with this letter."

"W-what, sir?"

"There's no time left, those things will come back any minute. We'll hold them off long enough for you to take a horse to the gates. Ride to Fort Duncan and give this message to Command, no matter what it takes!"

"But captain!"

"Do as I order! There's nowhere else to run and you're the only one that can get this out there. Are you with me, men?"

Joel looked on as his comrades begrudgingly acknowledged their fate in this whole mess. Before he could out any objection, a piercing growl caught their attention; they were back.

"Go, NOW! GET IT TOGETHER MEN, THIS IS OUR STAND!" the remaining soldiers pushed Joel away and ran towards the enemy. Joel sprinted as fast as he could towards the castle gates, heading towards the stables next to it. In a stroke of luck, Joel didn't encounter any of the creatures in his path. His heart leapt as he saw a black horse, munching grass at the stable. He wasted no time fastening the saddle and equipment before jumping on the horse itself. He spotted a lone guard near the gate as he trotted out the stables, one he recognized.

"John!" He yelled at the rear guard. The guard was shivering with fear; he was possibly the only surviving member of his unit. "Get the gate open! Now!"

"O-OK!" He scrambled into action, heaving the chain to get the gate up. Joel rode the horse up to the bridge, reaching out to the man's hand.

"Grab on! We need to get this to Fort Duncan!" He yelled. Just as he was about to do so, a roar from far behind confirmed Joel's fear; they were coming for him.

"Ride like hell, Joel!" John said urgently to Joel, "I'll cover for you!" He slapped the horse, causing it to bolt forward across the bridge. Joel turned his head towards John in dread; John was desperately flailing his weapon at the onslaught.

It was the last he saw of him as Castle Pentanes disappeared into the horizon.

The fire had been crackled in front of Joel for what seemed like hours as he warmed his hands, sitting at the makeshift campsite he had for himself. His horse slept near the man's mat with no troubles at all. The night was listless and silently loud to Joel as he replayed what happened back at the castle in his mind only a day ago. The dark bags underneath his eyes were pronounced, but Joel couldn't sleep any time soon, he had to push forward. He couldn't afford to stop for long and he believed he could make it to Fort Duncan by dawn.

Joel felt the need to stretch out his tired limbs, so he got up from his spot by the fire. A piece of paper fell out of his pocket and on the ground in front of him. Even in his exhaustion he wouldn't forget the message that was given to him by the captain. He slowly picked up the folded parchment and stared at it. As there was no time to add a wax seal, the captain has hastily scrawled out his own insignia. It was a symbol that meant the letter came straight from his command. Joel's curiosity got the better of him, and he opened up the message, but was puzzled to see what was written:

_Castle Pentanes is lost. The siafu are back. Bring the Ranger._

_-Capt. Marcus_


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer: MagmaLava does not own Pokemon!**

Joel's senses were on the edge, his eyes frantically looking around, checking for any signs of _them_. For 3 days he trekked across the fields of Eterna, desperately holding off against the siafu when they attacked. These monsters weren't letting him go easily. Whenever, he stopped, whenever he just tried to rest, those things would come at him everywhere, forcing him to run like hell. He sometimes climbed the old, dark trees, but the wind would make them swish, and turn and all in all dangerous. The land was practically devoid from any rocks, and the shadows were filled with the monsters.

The situation was bleak.

The only reason Joel was surviving so far was the training he went through. Hour after hour of the most muscle-cramping, spine-breaking, body-torturing exercises to make him the deadly, powerful super soldier he is. He can outrun any man or woman. He can overpower any warrior of any nation.

Thing is though, the mentors didn't think of the mind. A human can only handle a certain amount of pressure before they, well, go insane. Before they hit the brink, if you will. And these dark, inhumane, savage things can push anyone there in a matter of hours. It was a miracle he didn't break yet.

Joel was only a few kilometers from Duncan now. He can make it. He had to push through, just survive. If he can get to the Eterna Chateau, he will be safe. The archers on the castle walls should be able to cover him. If he could just-

"RAH!" A loud roar erupted from behind Joel. He whipped around to see the siafu charging at him, their bodies almost flying towards him. It was then that he got a good look at them.

The siafu were a tall creature, no doubt. They were slender too, yet their arms were stocky. The hands were more or less human, with 3 finger-like growths from their hands as fingers, wrapped around their dark weapons. Their legs were human-sized, with black, shoe-like feet. It was their face that scared Joel the most, though.

Their heads were shaped like a human's, ovals. The features were grotesque, though. Their mouths seemed like they were stitched together, yet had jagged teeth sticking out from their mouth. Their noses were just nostrils on a face, with no protrusions outwards whatsoever. Their eyes were pitch black, yet bloody around the pupils. They had different "horns" upon their faces, and had a demonic look to them.

By the time Joel snapped out of his shock, the siafu were barely 30 meters away from him. Joel burst back, his combat training kicking in as his legs kicked into overdrive. He felt a burst of speed he never felt before, his heart beating rapidly. He still had a few hundred meters to go, though, and it seemed as though the siafu were closing in. The growls and roars felt closer and closer the further he approached the end of the forest.

"No, no, NO!" Joel yelled as he heard a roar that seemed very, _very_ close to him. To think that he came this close, this close to survival. He can't die. He must survive.

Joel reached for the molotovs he crafted last night, his fingers grasping on the slick glass bottle. He threw it behind with a considerable amount of force, lighting the siafu who were on his tail. The burning screams were heard as far as Veilstone.

The attack bought him 10 seconds-but no more. Just as he was thinking about that, he realized that he was in the open. He was home-free!

The siafu still chased after him, but were met with some fire from the archers on the walls. They screamed their fury, and charged since more at Joel, one more chance. Once again, they were met with fire from the archers, causing to turn back in exasperation. They let a bloodcurdling scream of anger, letting their rage out into the air.

Joel, on the other hand, almost fainted from a accumulation of fatigue and relief. The chase had certainly taken its toll upon the man. He felt the adrenaline, which was once surging throughout his body, dispersing, and leaving an intense cramp in his legs and arms. He almost fell from the exhaustion, and his will was the only thing that kept his up.

The gates from the castle opened, the massive wooden barricades slowly opening outwards, revealing a tall knight in shining armor and a figure in a dark, green cowl - a Knight and a Ranger, no doubt. They trotted towards Joel, their weapons intimidating as well as comforting. It was nice to know that you were in safe hands.

When they reached Joel, the hooded figure spoke first.

"Are you Joel?"

Joel nodded frantically. "Yes, I've been sent here by Capt. Marcus to deliver you a message. Here, uh-" Joel fumbled with his pocket for the message. After a moment, he felt the crinkly paper in his hand, and he pulled it out. "Here, sir."

The Knight took the message, and read it with a puzzled face. When he read it again, fear crept into his eyes. "Dia... look at this." He handed it to the hooded figure, who read it for himself. Fear didn't appear in his eyes, but nonetheless it was clear that he was shocked by the news

"Red... you know what this means, right?"

"I know what it means we'll discuss it later. Let's get Joel here back to base." He turned to the exhausted soldier. "We'll give you proper care, and protection."

Joel grinned, releif practically pouring into his face. "Thanks you sir."

"Most likely you'll be promoted, and we'll move you inland for protection. Good job soldier." Joel felt his heart leap, and Dia slapped his back. "Let's get out of here."

Red let out a slight smile. It disappeared after he thought of something. "Most likely we need to pull back from Duncan, move the soldiers to Floaroma. Make a stand there."

The hooded figure nodded. "You're right. But for now," he said, turning towards Joel, "Let's get back."

"Yeah," Red replied. "Let's go."

**Author's Notes: Well, this one I made by myself. Hoped you like it! Pokemon Characters are coming in now! Please rate and review! Oh, and I think I'll give "Gods" to someone else. Let them continue the story. Please PM me! Oh, and I'm accepting OCs now! Please, send em' in! Rate and Review!**

**Bye the way, I'm gonna list the jobs of people as they come. So far:**

**Dia- Ranger**

**Red-Knight**


	3. The Beginning of the War

**The battle of Floaroma**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll just respond to them:**

**Sapphire53: Thanks! BTW, Dia is a Ranger. Red is a knight ;)**

**DragonHalf: No, there won't be much romance. That was just how the page was set up.**

**pokekid543: Thanks!**

**SweetCynthia: Your OC will come soon! **

**DareSheDevil: Thanks!**

**DiaNewman: I'm not sure how to respond.**

**JapanDreamer09: Thanks for the review and your criticism! It has helped me. Can you send me the OC form soon, too? Thanks!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, please Rate and Review, can hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: MagmaLava does not own Pokemon!**

* * *

The room was well lit and quite comfortable, but the mood and thoughts of its occupants made it dark. Everyone there was grim, as they all had a distinct idea of what was about to go down in the next day.

Red spoke first, his voice breaking the silence, "From what Joel told us, I'm not so sure the normal tactics will work against these things."

Dia nodded sadly, and what he said next didn't help to lighten the mood, "I know Red, but what choice do we have? We can't train 50,000 troops in a day." The commanders their muttered their agreement. One of them picked up a knife that was lying on the mahogany table, observing its fine details.

"How many are there? The enemy, of course."

Dia was about to reply, but Red spoke first, "The numbers are hazy, but we believe they could have triple the amount of men we have. We believe they'll use rush tactics and swamp us with their numbers. They don't appear to have archers, so we'll have that advantage."

A tall commander in the corner spoke, his voice rough and hardy, "We were trained for one-on-one combat. How the hell can we face a stronger, faster enemy?" All he got was silence. He continued on, "We should retreat. We could form a bigger, better defense."

"And what?" Diamond asked at him, his voice hinting exasperation, "We don't know hoe many of them are there, and for all we know this could be just a small scouting group. The exact same thing will happen, and worse, we still won't know how they fight!"

Red nodded, and added to what his companion said, "Here we can get an idea of how they fight. We can change or tactics at Veilstone, form a better strategy there."

Another commander spoke, his eyes staring down at the table. "This is 10,000 men here. That may be comparatively small, but it is still a lot."

"We'll retreat halfway through the battle. We need sacrifice for long-term victory."

A vibration ran through the room, as if there was an explosion nearby.

"It's begun," Dia said grimly.

* * *

Dia walked outside, upon the wooden platform which led to the solid stone room behind them. In front of them was the entire Floaroma garrison, as well as other volunteers. Behind his was massive pasture, where the siafu army marched. He turned around, and saw with his own eyes just what they were facing.

The Ranger's heart dropped as he saw the black wave of the siafu march towards them. Their army was much larger then expected.

"What the hell?" Red muttered, his voice trailing off.

"We can't hold them off," The tall commander spoke, his voice becoming strangely small and high pitched, "There's too many."

Dia turned his head, staring at the large mass of steel as the soldiers readied themselves for the coming battle. Dia found it ironic that such a terrible battle was to occur on such a nice day. The sun was shining outside, and the clouds were few and sparse. The round was dry as well, which could be useful.

Red turned towards the captain below him. "Are the cavalry ready?" The captain nodded. "Send them out!"

The captain turned towards the mass of horses behind him. "Charge!" His voice was solid and deep, and it spread to all the troops in that area. The men roared back, and clanged and slammed their weapons against their shields. They were ready. The massive wooden gates in front of the troops opened slowly, and the entire cavalry charged forwards, the hooves of their steeds slamming the hard ground.

The siafu on the opposite side of the field screamed, their voices loud and scary. They sounded warped and odd- like some sort of freak experiment. Nonetheless, they were still scary. The brave cavalry soldiers did not care, however, and only focused on killing these things as quickly as possible.

The siafu charged, their swords outstretched, and ran towards the soldiers with frightening speed. The 2 sides crashed into each other, the cold hard steel slamming into the dark, dark metal. The red mist of blood rose as the two sides hacked and slashed at each other.

The line of spears and lances at the front of the charging humans slammed into multiple siafu, killing them instantly. The siafu, however, jumped over the humans and slashed at them from behind, breaking their rigid formation. The ground fell into chaos and humans, siafu, and horses hit the ground, dead.

"Rah!" A man yelled as he thrust his lance into a siafu, instantly killing it. He yanked it out, and threw it at another one who was about to jump upon him. However, as he pulled out his blade, 3 other siafu charged at him, only to be intercepted by his comrades. He sighed, glad that he wasn't killed right then and there, until a sharp and intense pain erupted in his chest as a long, dark blade appeared there. He was dead before he hit the soft, bloody grass.

Behind the cavalry, Dia and Red got on their horses- Dia on his small but rugged pony Brian, and Red upon his massive warhorse, Strongman. Both were in their gear.

Dia wore his Ranger cloak, along with a quiver of arrows on his back. On the 2 sides of his horse were 8 extra quivers, giving him almost 200 arrows. The Rangers were masters of archery, never missing and making each arrow count.

Red, in stark comparison, had donned his shiny steel armor, armor that was infused with other elements and forged by the best blacksmiths in the whole of Kanto. His sword, a 3 foot long steel blade, was slung on his side, and on his hand was his large, steel shield. The Knight looked quite impressive and intimidating. Yet he knew that the small man next to him was possibly deadlier than himself.

Dia looked at Red, "Ready?" Red nodded. Dia looked at the mass of soldiers behind him, and looked forward, seeing the last of the forward cavalry being overrun. "Charge!"

The men roared, and the 2 warriors led the charge towards the battlefield.

* * *

As the company marched forward, there was only one thing on Kei's mind. Terror. The black wave of siafu pushed charged towards them, and he could barely see through the shield wall the terrible, terrifying dark menaces.

The entire company, company A, had adopted the shield wall like the other companies. The front rank locked their tall shields together, while their spears stuck out in the gaps. Behind them was another shield wall, in case the one in front of them crashed through. Behind them was a force of 40 swordsman, swords ready. A few healer magicians were put at different points in the whole mass of soldiers, to heal the ones who were wounded.

Finally, behind the swordsman, was a group of 20 archers. Next to the archers was a field captain, who would direct the angle of fire for the archers. These archers were supposed to provide fire for the swordsman, dealing a massive amount of damage to the enemy side while in the safety of the company. The formation was formidable, but it was only used for the worst case scenarios.

Even with this battle strategy, Kei was still afraid. He was young, only 22, and was a fresh recruit. He had a round face, with sapphire blue eyes and light blonde hair. With black pants, a white shirt, a white cape, and a staff with a cross on it, his battle gear wasn't intimidating as well. However, his purpose was only to heal. The only offensive spell he knew was the meager air push, a small blast of air designed to push the enemy away.

Kei wasn't confident about their odds in the battle. Even with the Ranger with them, he still thought that they were _probably_ going to lose.

Just as these thought ran across his mind, a roar cut through the battlefield as the siafu smashed into the shield wall.

"**RAHHH!" **the shield men screamed as the felt the bodies slamming against their shield. They pushed back with all their strength in order to keep the shield balanced. The wooden shafts of the spears splintered as they drove into 2 or more siafu, their ends coated with blood. The spikes on the shield delivered some damage as well, as the end stabbed deep into the enemy creatures. The shield wall continued to push forward, despite the repeated waves of bodies against the shields.

The archers from behind were shooting continuously, releasing arrow after arrow upon the enemy. The captain shouted angles and orders, orders which the archers executed perfectly. More and more siafu fell as the arrow storms hit them, driving them to the ground. Arrow shafts broke as both human and siafu feet trampled upon the dead bodies.

For a few minutes, the battle went fell. Most of the companies' shield walls were intact, and Company A was pushing forward. However, soon, the inevitable happened. The shield wall broke down.

* * *

- **Good? Not good? Please, Rate and Review! Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. Also, OC Forms! Need them! Please, send them in and I'll try to incorporate them! PM me or leave it in the review! Thanks!**

**Also, can someone tell me the average amount of views for a story? Like, a 3 or 2 chapter story? I need it for reference. Thanks!**

-**MagmaLava**


End file.
